


Bejeweled

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [24]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonsexual intimacy #11: adjusting the other person's jewelery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bejeweled

Graduation was chaos in a University town like Oxford.  John stood at the window, his back to the room, and watched the flow of pedestrians streaming onto campus.  Behind them, he could hear Lord Creighton-Ward and his father talking business, the sounds of Alan running around, over-excited, and the frustrated growl of Grandma as she tried to keep a lid on his energy.

Penelope was preceded by the clack of her heels on the ancient flagstones outside.  “John, help!”  

The entire room turned to watch as Penny crossed the room with an easy stride despite the height of her heels.  John ignored them. “Wrapped up this time?” he asked her with a wave at her feet.

“No need to play knight today,” she promised.  “But I do need you to help me with this silly clasp.”  She turned, lifting her hair, as John draped the delicate antique around her neck and fixed it secure.

“Remind me to fix that for you,” he murmured, reaching out to settle the drape as she turned to face him.  “Not a good gift if you can’t put it on.”  Penelope murmured her assent as she lifted her chin to allow John to tweak the placement to his liking.

Grandma’s muffled, gasping squeal had them looking over.  The entire room was watching them.  Penelope shook her head delicately and leaned over to stage whisper at John. “I think your grandmother has hearts in her eyes?”

John sighed with frustration.  “Obscuring her vision,” he agreed bluntly.  But before he could try to explain, again, the docent was announcing that it was time to get to the ceremony.


End file.
